There are many different approaches to promoting a new product or generating interest in an old product. One type of promotional campaign is to use a contest that is participated in by the purchasing public. In one type of campaign, indicia are printed on the back panel of a carton or container and covered by a removable cover that is removed preferably with the aid of scissors. The indicia advises the purchaser of prize awarding details. While there have been many different types of promotional campaigns, there always remains a type of promotional campaign that will generate interest.